


day by day and night by night we were together

by rolloinky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cisswap, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, cis swap, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: Nothing else mattered, so long as they were together.(cisswap lesbian soriku drabble collection)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	1. 'cause all i ever wanted was here

**Author's Note:**

> Collection title taken from Walt Whitman's "Once I Pass'd Through A Populous City".
> 
> None of these drabbles are explicitly stated to be a part of the same verse or anything like that. If there _are_ connections, I will explicitly state which drabble (chapter) will go with which.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Rated E, Domestic morning sex  
> Chapter 2 - Rated G-T, Sick fic, hurt/comfort, tw: menstruation, nausea  
> Chapter 3 - Rated E, Semi-public makeouts and foreplay

The day has barely begun it’s slow crawl across the windowsill when Sora kisses Riku awake. Their mouths catch - warm and familiar - and part for only a moment before slotting together once more. 

Sora smiles when those lips quirk against hers but Riku’s eyes stay closed. She rubs her legs against the soft sheets and the even softer skin of Riku’s legs, tucks Riku’s hair behind her ears and revels in the sensations of loving her. 

She keeps her hands cupped on Riku’s cheeks, brushes her thumbs across the curve of bone there and feels the edge of Riku’s eyelashes catch on her skin. Her mouth is soft and lax and Sora easily slips inside, enjoys the lazy way their mouths meet and how Riku hasn’t opened her eyes once, completely trusting and content between Sora’s palms. 

Riku’s arms are beneath the pillow - her pajama top rumpled and crooked - and her hip bones dart teasingly past the waistband of her bottoms. The scar on her side is a long swath of light pink, a touch of sunrise amidst the dark of their room. She knows from experience it feels just as warm. 

Sora smoothes her hands down Riku’s neck, fists the material over her thick shoulders and pulls her closer, kisses her more deeply and squirms when Riku reciprocates with a little sigh. 

Sora peeks an eye open, little bolts of pleasure in her belly singing when all she sees is Riku’s pale lashes fanned over darkening cheeks. She can hear Riku moving before she feels it, the hand cupping her neck and waist welcome weights, heavy and hot against her, but she wants just a little bit _more_. 

They’re not pressed tightly together but the minuscule space between them is heated and charged and she snakes her hand from Riku’s shoulders to the hem of her shirt, slips her hand under the fabric and pushes it _up_. Riku shivers as the cool air hits but lets out a breathy moan into Sora’s mouth when she palms her breast, thumb grazing across her nipple. Riku is soft and she fills Sora’s hand easily, overwhelming and hot, and Sora presses more hungrily against her, teases her other hand between Riku’s clothed thighs. She squeezes Riku’s breast, bites her lip lightly when the hips she’s pressed against stutter forward against her hand. The sun is inching across their comforter now and Sora wants to set Riku alight before _it_ does. 

She rubs, presses the material of Riku’s bottoms and panties tightly to her cunt, shivers at how wet she is already. She pulls back, nudges Riku’s nose, “Feel good?” 

Riku nods lazily, catches Sora’s lips again and hums into her mouth as she pulls her closer. Her hand slips under the waistband of Sora’s pants and grips her ass, squeezes when Sora does, when Sora grinds her fingers against Riku’s clit. 

“I _always_ feel good with you.” 

Sora smiles, knows Riku can feel it by the answering grin, and moves.


	2. may we love the things we cling to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku wakes up in pain before the sun.
> 
> (Rated G-T, Sick fic, hurt/comfort, tw: menstruation, nausea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an old sick fic for sweetheart<33

Riku wakes up in pain before the sun, the room still dark and quiet besides the fan whirring in the corner. Another stab searing across her pelvis and she’s fully awake now. Letting loose a shaky breath, she carefully detangles her limbs from Sora’s octopus like grip and heads to the bathroom, but not before grabbing a fresh set of underwear. 

She takes a hot shower, the hottest she can stand, the water beating on her front as she leans against the tiled wall. Riku is _tired_ and in _so much_ pain she doesn’t want to move an inch from the small respite she’s found. The water starts to cool and Riku blink her eyes open, unsure how long she’s been here but can’t be bothered as the pain leeches back into the forefront of her mind. She turns the water off and towels herself dry as quickly as possible, a race to get a tampon or pad on before she creates another problem to deal with. When she pulls the shower curtain fully open her heart skips. Her softest, mismatched set of pajamas have been set out for her in a neat little pile in place of her old clothes. There’s a cup of water and pain relievers on the counter waiting. She takes a few carefully measured breaths, wills herself not to cry at the gesture as she gets herself ready. Everything Sora picked out for her is comfortable and smells like their detergent, smells like _them_. It's an extra balm to her senses, allows her something else to focus on instead of the stabbing pain and nausea twisting together in her belly. 

With the water off she can hear the faintest sounds of rattling in the kitchen and she moves to open the door and head in that direction when she sees a sticky note above the handle.

_go to bed, I’ll be there soon xoxo_

She carefully folds the note, presses a kiss to it, and tucks it away into the pocket of her worn joggers. Riku exits the bathroom with surrounded by clouds of steam and shuffles back to their bedroom. The sheets have been changed and almost every pillow in the house seems to have made its way to their bed. There’s a heating pad plugged in and waiting on her side of the bed and Riku slides beneath the sheets and presses it tightly to her lower belly under the covers. The pain is muted slightly by the heat and she’s counting down the seconds until the pain relievers can help dull the edge that much more. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, holds, exhales slowly. The rhythm lulls her into a light doze and she doesn’t bother opening her eyes when she hears the quiet pad of feet across the wooden floor or feels the mattress dip. 

“Hey, baby... can I get behind you?” Sora’s voice is soft and low, fingers brushing her damp bangs from her forehead, smoothing across her scalp. Riku’s heart aches with affection until it drowns out the pain for a moment, and she nods and leans forward. 

Sora quickly squeezes between Riku and the mountain of pillows arranged along their headboard. She guides Riku back until her head rests on her shoulder, body snugly held in the cradle of her arms and legs. Riku can feel Sora’s heartbeat against her back, is lulled so easily by that familiar tempo that she’s melting into the sheets already. Her eyes drift shut at the kiss pressed to her temple, the hands rubbing circles into her scalp. A hand covers her own over the heating pad, thumb stroking across her knuckles, “I know you’re probably not hungry but I made some tea...would you like some?”

Riku hums, eyes still closed, and shakes her head minutely. 

“Okay. Get some more rest...I’ll be right here,” Sora murmurs it into her hair, presses kisses there, rubs at her shoulders until they loosen. Riku starts drifting, eyes heavy at the hand massaging the back of her neck. Every inch of her feels light from Sora’s words and lips and hands and she slips into sleep wrapped completely in care and comfort.


	3. i just think of you and i start to glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Master Riku is a tease, who’d a thought_ Sora thinks with a little smirk, trails her fingers across the stars delicately embroidered across the expanse of black. 
> 
> (Rated E, semi-public makeouts and foreplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gift fic for sweetheart <33

Riku looks like a living, breathing dream all the time but there’s one little thing she wears that drives Sora absolutely _wild_.

Throughout the day she’ll catch glimpses of a black strap not covered by her collar and Sora’s fingertips itch, drum restlessly against whatever’s nearest. Ever peek is a tease wrapped around the temptation that Riku makes every moment of every day and Sora learns how to count her breaths. More often than not though she counts her breath and matches them with Riku’s, her eyes roaming across her shoulders and down to the curves of her breasts, eager for any glimpse of silver she can find. Over the years, over their relationship, Sora has learned patience. 

_Well_ , she never claimed to have _mastered_ it though.

Later, when they’ve excused themselves with the standard pleasantries and retired to bed, Sora gently crowds Riku against the door of their room. There’s a sparkle in Riku’s eyes and her lips part under Sora’s attentions, pink and inviting in the low light of the corridor. Sora leans up and Riku bends to meet her, their lips slotting together easily. The kiss is languid and warm, toe curling in its familiarity and Sora’s hands slide along the curve of Riku’s waist, stop when they reach the band of Riku’s bra beneath her shirt. Sora breaks the kiss, a small string of saliva catching the light between them before it breaks as Riku licks her lips. Sora pecks Riku’s chin, the line of her jaw, presses lazy kisses down the side of her neck. Riku’s head tilts back against the wall, hands settling on the swell of Sora’s hips and she breathes shakily up at the ceiling.

The skin beneath her mouth is warm, getting warmer as a blush trails after her and she smiles against Riku’s collarbones. Her mouth is sensitive and swollen after their kiss and she imagines she’s pulling the bright pink flush to the surface with her lips and tongue. Pulling the feeling out of Riku and exposing it to the light. 

“Sora, we should go inside,” Riku’s voice trembles but it’s low and syrupy sweet and Sora doesn’t want to go anywhere, doesn’t want to break the heavy heat building between them. She trails her hands over the front of Riku’s shirt, feels the raised thread of her bra through the fabric and she hides her moan by sucking a piece of Riku’s skin into her mouth. Riku’s hands spasm on her hips and she is trying and failing to control her breathing. Sora can feel the rise and fall of her chest, the erratic beat of Riku’s racing heart against her lips and she smiles. 

Smiles as she sucks one final time against the blossoming love bite beneath Riku’s collarbone. Smiles as she pecks Riku’s chin, shapes her hands around the full curves of Riku’s breasts and squeezes. Smiles as Riku jackknifes between chasing her mouth and arching into her hands. 

Finally, Sora smiles and nuzzles her nose along the line of Riku’s jaw as her fingers tease along the collar of her shirt. Riku’s breath is heavy in her ears and her hips ache with how tightly Riku’s gripping them but she smears her mouth against Riku’s pulse point, murmurs in her flushed ear, “Can I see you?”

Riku whispers a breathless _yes, always_ and then Sora dips her fingers beneath the collar and begins to pull. She watches as more and more pale skin is revealed, bites her lip at the path of that bright red flush and _knows_ it goes even farther. The curves of Riku’s breasts come into view, framed by black and the beginnings of silver. Sora kisses open mouthed down Riku’s sternum and shifts restlessly between Riku’s palms at the first press of her lips to Riku’s breasts. 

The skin is so, _so_ soft beneath her mouth and Sora’s able to smell the lavender soap she uses. It’s lingering on her skin long after their shared morning shower and it has her mouth watering. The collar of Riku’s shirt is pulled taut against the back of her neck, beneath the curve of her breasts, but protests any further stretching. No matter, this is everything Sora wanted anyway.

Leaning back, Sora takes Riku in. Her eyes are dark and half lidded, flicking between her chest and Sora’s mouth. The blush stretches from her face, her ears, across her broad shoulders and down to her full breasts and Sora can’t help licking her lips at the sight. Her hair is pillowed messily behind her on the wall and manages to shine as brightly as the silver designs on her bra. 

Sora loves this bra, and Riku _knows_ that she does. _Master Riku is a tease, who’d a thought_ Sora thinks with a little smirk, trails her fingers across the stars delicately embroidered across the expanse of black. Sora presses closer against Riku, slots her leg between her thighs and sighs at the tremble she can feel around her. There’s an entire constellation between her palms known only by the two of them, but only _she_ knows what it’s brightest star tastes like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
